Pokemorph Effect
by Knightwolf1875
Summary: Behold! I have returned, and feeling the burn!
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own Mass Effect or Pokémon.

Ch. 1 New Places and Problems.

Commander John Shepard has seen and done many things. Stopping the Collectors, Reapers, and putting the best team known to the galaxy. So what does someone like him do after all that? Explore a newly found mass relay of course.

"Joker, what can you tell me about this relay we're looking at." Shepard and the team are looking at a hologram of it in the briefing room. Unlike most relays or the Omega 4 relay, this one was a bright gold color, and the zero core is white not blue.

"Beside how cool it looks. Not much else, Commander." Joker's tone is full of joy at seeing this relay. "Better then the dull look on the others."

EDI added a surprising note to this. "Commander, this relay was not built by the reapers. It shows signs of being built only a few hundred years ago. And it is not powered by normal Element Zero."

Everyone is just shocked about this. Zaeed is the first to speak, "You're bloody joking, right? How can this not be powered by element zero? Or even a new relay?"

"Unknown. However, the metals are not matching any that are known for a mass relay. We may found the answer to all this on the other side."

Tali shakes her head, "No way! I say we wait for something to come to us first. This could be a trap made by the Geth. Uh, sorry Legion." Tali quickly adds turning to the geth next to her.

"We understand creature Tali. We feel that this is an unsafe course of action, and best to wait for a ship to exit on this side of the relay." Legion is the only geth that joined the Normandy Team. And has shown just how different the geth really are.

Shepard just lets them talk thinking about the best course to take, when Garrus speaks up. "I say we go and look around. It can't be a trap at all." This earns him a look from Jack, Grunt, and Miranda. "Just think about for a moment. Why build a relay and leave it out here, and a hundred years ago at that. It's something else, and no trap like this would've gone unseen for this long."

Shepard just nods his head, "Right. I'm with Garrus on this, and willing to risk it."

"Hell, yeah!" Jack almost yells. "I'm tired of waiting for something to happen. Let's make it happen for a change."

"I'll say this, Jack. I agree with you for once." This stops Jack in her tracks, and stares bug eyed at Miranda. "Surprised? Don't be Jack. I've been feeling a little cabin fever to, and need to do something before I die from boredom." Grunt just laughs as the two friends share a good laugh. "This is why I stay here. I like the people, and I feel a clan's heart beat on this ship."

Even Shepard just laughs a bit, knowing just how true it is. "All right then. EDI, go to stand by on the weapons."

"Roger, Commander." EDI quickly brings the Normandy to battle ready.

"Joker, take us in. And show us again why you're the best pilot ever."

"Hold no to your socks everyone. It's show time!"

As Joker bring the Normandy in to run along the mass relay. The team gears up and heads to where Joker is to watch as they are launched to a new world. As they pass the relay a bolt of white lighting reaches out and touches the ship. Like a cannon it blasts them across light-years of space, and then it's twin catches them. EDI scans the system for worlds that are close by, and finds a surprise.

"Shepard, there's a world that has earth like signs and is showing an early 21st first century living levels. But is very clean environment, and the life-forms are not human." Everyone just says one thing all at once. "WHAAAAAAT!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 What the heck are you?

Over the next week over this new world. The Normandy scanned, hacked, and even watched the T.V. of this world. Mordin was talking faster then ever about what he learned, and Grunt wanted to try a battle with some of the locals. "Not a good idea, Grunt.", was what Samara would tell him and showed him a full League Battle. It was the only time anyone ever saw a krogan faint from fear, and that's something to see. Said battle was with a two-on-two battle between what the crew started to call mon, and female Lucario female Garchomp vs. female Arcanine male Aggron. EDI hacked the medical information to learn more about these people, and found a film on how they change or evolve as they call it. This got a call from the Illusive Man, and him was still in shock from the battle footage he saw.

"Shepard, just what the hell are these people! I almost called the Council just to see if this was a trap or joke." Seeing the Illusive Man like this was nice, because he really seemed human for once.

"This past week has been full of surprises. Grunt fainting, seeing how they evolve, and the League Battles. I'm about to go down and try seeing the day to day life some live." Shepard already has a team waiting made of Jacob, Thane, and Kazumi. "And what did the Council say. I know you talked with them, because I got a call from Anderson."

"Guess I can't lie to you on this one. I'm thinking it's better you leave and let someone else do this."

"Like I'll trust someone else to do this right the first time, and without making enemies for a change." Shepard ends the meeting on this not. "Jacob, Thane, and Kazumi you ready?"

"Just waiting on you, Commander." Kazumi says. You can hear the smile on her face. "So, what are we doing? Besides just window shopping?"

"Just looking around, and no grabbing take out." Shepard jokes back.

"Yes, please. I don't think we need to add more to the team just yet." Thane adds getting a smile from Jacob.

"Nice, very nice." Jacob then laughs heading to the shuttle's pilot set. "I hope things go smoothly for a change."

As Sheppard heads to the lift to go to the shuttle. EDI says to Joker about the last line of Jacob's. "He does know he just jinxed it, right?"

Exiting the launch bay, and heading to the planet. Jacob flies a new stealth shuttle for what they hope is an easy job. Like that ever happens. Because, high in the ozone is a Rayquaza named Cathy. She's just working on her paper for class about the way the stars look from the higher point she can reach. She's a lovely deep green and gold high light, with a body of slim, toned, and long golden hair.

Sigh, "I wish Mana could see this, and maybe Hikaru would like this to?" Cathy thinks about the two girls that are like sisters to her. Mana is a Glaceon with a strange family, and Hikaru is an Espeon from a family dojo. What a fun group they are. Mana's an orphan that was taken in by the four great legends of Sinnoh. Who live next do to her, and Hikaru's family owns the local dojo for kendo. Like things can get any better than this.

The sound of something flying by gets her to turn around and see the shuttle descend to the surface. Her and Shepard just look at each other with one thought going for them both. "What the heck is that?"

"HEY! Hold it you!" Cathy quickly gives chase, and stays close to the shuttle like a missile.

"Jacob, lose that thing!" Jacob tried as he might, but once Cathy has a target. She will not give up until she has the catch. Jacob want everyway he could, but Cathy stayed tight on them. Until she landed on the roof of the shuttle, and pounded the top with her long tail.

"HEY! I want to talk with you, please land." Cathy bangs out the message to the people inside the shuttle. Hoping they understand it. Lucky for her Shepard and Jacob do.

"Is that code? Give me a moment." Jacob turns on his omni-tool and records the pounding. "Commander, our friend wants to talk."

"I know Jacob. I'll try and pound a massage to her." Shepard uses the butt of his gun to send a message to Cathy. "Lead the way to where we can not be seen."

Cathy thinks for a moment as they fly lower to a forest near town. "Hey, I know that forest, and Mana's place has a huge yard." She pounds out, "Okay. Stay close, and low." And flies out in front off they a little. Giving Jacob a good look at her nicely shape butt and tail. His thoughts, "Damn. Now I have a good reason to follow that. Wait! She's wearing jeans?"

Leading Shepard's shuttle was easy, and uneventful. As they got close to Mana's house, Cathy pulled out her cell phone and called Mana. "Please be home, Frosty. Please." She mutters as the phone rings.

Inside the house Mana is laying on the couch home alone, and watching T.V. When the phone rings, and the caller I.D. says Cathy Storm. "What does Cathy want?" The shiny Glaceon picks up the phone, letting her long sliver hail flow down her back. Dressed in blue jeans and a tan sleeveless shirt. "Hello, Eversoul speaking."

"Mana, open your uncles workshop! I have something you've got to see!" From the sound coming over the line, Mana could tell Cathy was flying. But the odd sound behind Cathy really had her at a loss.

"Okay. Just tell me why, Cathy. I'm not sure I like the sound of whatever is behind you."

"Just a shuttle from outer space, Frosty." The grin could have had Grunt shiver if he saw it. Very shark like, and then she hung up.

Mana just glared at the phone in her blue furred hand. "I hate you sometime, Stormy." She put the phone back, and ran to Uncle Giratina's workshop and opened the side door. Jokingly called the "hanger bay" for good reason. Cathy was in luck with the shop being very open today, and just waited.

As Cathy saw the door open, she lead the shuttle inside. Mana just blinked and hit the close button on the control. Wondering, "What the heck did you find, Cathy?"

Jacob lands the shuttle and opens the doors. He really could get out fast enough, and with good reason. "Sorry, Commander. But I have got to meet her face to face." He jumps out and is hugged by said dragon type.

Cathy stands only five foot even with a tail at least eight feet long. She's only 15 years old, and the space case of the small group. "Welcome to Earth! It's nice to meet you, and I'm Cathy Storm!"

Mana just walks over holding a shadow ball behind her back, and then dispels it. "Cathy. I think your hurting him." Jacob is gasping a little for air from the bear hug Cathy is giving him. She may be small, but she's got a ton of power.

She gives a little gasp and releases Jacob. "Sorry! I'm so sorry." Jacob Just takes a few deep breaths and pats her shoulder. "It's cool, Cathy. Really it's fine." The two share a small laugh, and Mana sizes up the leader of this odd group of creatures.

"You the leader of this team?" Mana stands 5' 5" and her white fur gives a surprisingly commanding look. This makes Shepard just stare in wonder for a second.

"Yes I am. I'm Commander john Shepard of the Normandy. And how might you be, Miss?" He puts out his right hand to shake hers.

"Mana Eversoul, and for the record John. I want to know just what your are, and why are you here." She shakes his hand and smile softly. "But, I bet you want a better place to talk. Lets go to the living room, and you." She fixes Kazumi with a glare. "No, you can not take anything. And yes I heard what you said to Thane was it?" Looks over to Thane and sees he doesn't want any part of the plan. "Keep a tight grip on her please. Maybe names for the whole group would help."

Cathy Steps back from Jacob and Starts things off. "I'm Cathy Storm, a Rayquaza. I'm 15 and love to go into space some day."

"I'm Jacob Taylor. I'm the shuttle pilot, and arms master."

"Name Kazumi. A thief, and now a days a scout . Best there is to, and I'll try not to take anything."

"Call me Thane, an Assassin. You need not worry about it. I take orders from Shepard, and only him."

"Commander John Shepard of the Normandy, and Council Spectre."

"Mana Eversoul, 15, Glaceon, and my uncles are Giratina, and Arcues. My aunties are Palkia, and Dialga. I'm not a blood relation to them. They're the gods of this world."

"Did you have to say that, kiddo." Comes a voice from the doorway leading to the house.

Mana turns and runs over jump hugs her aunt. "Aunt Dialga! Your home!"

Shepard's team just stares at the tail silver/blue dragon how stands 7' 5" and looks like she could by a super model. Her hair is to her belt, and a light blue with silver grow. "Hey, Mana who are the humans?" Mana just looks at her aunt. "These three are human?"

"Yes, Mana. These three are. But, I'm sure they can tell us all about what brings them here."

Aunt Dialga leads the small group to the living room where the other of Mana's Family and a few other friends are waiting to give her a birthday gift. Only to get a surprise from the other guests.


	3. Chapter 3

(Sorry for taking so long. I needed to get the profiles of the mon done.)

I don't own either Mass Effect or Pokémon.

Ch. 3 Gate Crashers!

As Mana and company head to where the party was set to surprise said birthday girl. The dining room was set and ready for anything. Dressed in a tube top and shorts, Hikaru Shinguji was short at 4' 7" Espeon with braided long red hair down to her knees, well toned from kendo training, and surprisingly slender. She's using her psychic powers to put the last few ribbons up. "John, you finished with that gift wrap?"

John Sparten is a shiny Luxray, stands 6' 3", muscled, and deep voiced. A new friend and known strong fighter. He's the only male the three girls have ever made. They meet after Mana evolved at Ice Cave, and a gang off bullies tried to attack them. The bullies where in the Pokémon center for two months, after John used Roar to scare them into a bunch of thorn bushes. "Just about done, and I still think this was a bad idea, Sir." He say turning to a Giratina. Who is really Mana's Uncle, and is floating near the top of the window fixing the shades.

Landing softly on his feet David Giratina just chuckled at the Luxray. "It'll be fine, John. You worry to much, and that'll change after you get to know her better." Needing to look down at John from a height of 7' 11", and with a grey mallet hanging over one shoulder. John can't help but shiver seeing the muscled build of the ghost/dragon, and God of Death. "I'm sure it's still a lot to take in about use, but she needs you. That's way things are like this." A sad tone is in Giratina's voice. John somehow felt better.

"Brother, you still need to get over that." The real shock to any mon is the other uncle, Arceus. "You made those that hurt her pain, and now we live among these good souls." Tom Arceus nods to John, and Hikaru getting a smile from the Espeon girl. "Now is the time for her 15th Birthday. Be happy for her, and enjoy being a father." He jokes with his brother, knowing how much joy Mana brings to them.

"Yeah, you're right. Guess I can't be mad about it forever." The two gods just laugh, and return to getting ready.

John's ear perk, and Hikaru turns her head. "Here they come." They say at once, and quickly get ready for the next part. The brothers wait on ether side of the door.

In the hall Dialga's sister floats over, and hugs Mana. Lifting the pour Glaceon off the floor. "Hey, kiddo! Happy Birthday!" When standing Starlight Palkia is 6' 10", build of a super model, brains of a PhD, and silver/pink hair down to her mid back. "Sis, how's it going?" Star teases, not seeing Mana waving her arms.

"ACK! Aunt Dialga, help! Can't breath!" Mana coughs out.

"Starlight! Your choking her!" she yells.

"Alexis, she's fine." Star just doesn't really know just how strong she is sometimes. Until, Mana fires an Ice Beam. "OUCH! What was that for?"

Mana gasps a few times and yells, "I WAS BLACKING OUT!"

Shepard and his team just watch in stunned awe. "This is the girl's family?" Shepard's thoughts are a mess just taking all this in. While Mana and her aunt Palkia shout at each other before finally cooling off. Thane, and Jacob talk softly about what they've seen.

"Man, I'm starting to think we're in over are heads. What about you, Thane?" asks Jacob.

"A very odd group for her family. I feel as if we're not getting the whole story about Mana." Thane stares in wonder as Starlight just floats about, and talks to Cathy like a mother does to her daughter.

Star then breaks the ice on the team, and holds out her clawed hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Starlight Palkia. I model for my sister's fashion company, and I'm also a Ruin Hunter."

Shepard shakes her hand, surprised by how soft it felt. "Commander John Shepard of the Normandy, and this is my team." Turns around and let's her meet the team. It went well, and even Kasumi behaved herself.

Alexis just smiled and opened the dining room for Mana, "Go on in, Mana. We'll be right behind you." After all these years, she learned when a surprise was coming. But, Shepard didn't know why Alexis was giggling. As Mana walked in and got a double, "Happy Birthday, Mana!" Shepard tried not to run in when she squawked and ice came flying into the hall.

From inside the room, John, and Hikaru where hiding behind the Espeon's Protect. Laughing at the frozen Gods. "See John, why I stay back here?" John just nods his head, almost falling over with laughter. Mana just starts freaking out over what she did, and mad that after 15 years. She still gets surprised by her family. David breaks free first. "Mana, your still just the best." He laughs hugging her gently.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm so sorry, Uncle Giratina." Mana hugs back, almost in tears. Her ice could have really hurt him, and she knows that. "I think you need to see this. Cathy, bring them in please." Cathy just grins, and turns slowly to Shepard. He feels scared, more so then when he was on the Collector Base. "Come on, Commander. We can't keep the Birthday Girl waiting." She says in a sing-song voice. "Oh, crap." Is the teams collected thought.

When they entered the first thing they saw was Mana's other two friends, and her two uncles. "Hello, it's nice to meet you." Shepard makes the opening move, and sees the friendliness in the black dragons face. "Hi, I'm David Giratina, and who might you all be?" Just as Arceus defrosts with a fire plate.

"John Shepard, and this is my team. Jacob," Jacob nods his head, "Thane," he bows, "and Kasumi." She offers to shake hands only to be surprised. "A pleasure, my dear." David kisses her hand gently, leaving her blushing a red matching her hood. Mana just elbows David. "Smooth talker much?"

"I'm Tom Arceus. It's a pleasure to have you all here." Standing the tallest of all in the room Thane nearly faints. Tom stands a grand 8' 2", lean/toned, and with silver/dark grey hair to mid back.

Star flies over the small group, and offers to cut the cake. Mana just nods her head and pulls Shepard to the table. "It would be rude not to share the cake. So dig in, and please try having some fun." Her smile is a happy one. He just can't think why he laughs seeing her smile. "Thanks. I think we'll do that. I just wish I had something for you with it being your birthday, and all." Mana just giggles, and gives him a hug. "You being here is a great gift, and Cathy needs a 'thanks' for bring you all here."

Over the next few hours everyone talks, laughs, and relaxes at the table. Mana then leaves with Cathy and Alexis to get some rooms ready. Jacob asks about Cathy, and Shepard goes to the hall to call the Normandy. "Joker, I think we're with a good bunch here. Anything I need to know from your end?"

EDI responds, "Jeff is sleeping at the moment, Commander. Nothing to report, and no new information to pass."

Shepard nods his head thinking, "We'll be spending the night here, EDI. Looks like thing are going to be fairly easy for us."

"You do know that's jinxing us, Commander." A note of humor in the A.I.'s voice. "I'll alert you to anything happens. Goodnight, Shepard."

"Hey, Shepard." It was Mana calling from the stairs leading to the next floor. "Your rooms are ready, and you can keep your gear with you." Shepard walks over to the stairs. "Hey, what's up with your arm?" He looks over to his left arm.

"This is an OMNI-Tool. I was using it to call my ship." He pulls out a spare and gives it to Mana. "Here, a little gift to say thanks. I'll show you how it works." The two head up stair talking about the gift.

On the other side of the relay and waiting orders. A geth scout ship sets fully geared to kill Shepard and his team. A voice is heard, and the lights grow dark. "Now is the time to take revenge on Shepard. We are Death, and we strike him now." The ship flies to the relay, and readies for the attack.


	4. Chapter 4

CH.4 what is a Geth!

A lone dark ship flies toward the plant, and then fades from sight. Slowly the Geth reaper moves over the dark side of the plant, and heads to the desert there. The Normandy never even picks it up on any early warning systems. "Now, we will head Shepard and take are revenge." However, it doesn't even know that it's in for a big surprise. Because, one of the other legendary Pokémon took note of the odd meteor flying in the sky and quickly made a call.

Morning at the house where Shepard and his team are sleeping, or at least until a loud "THUD" was heard. This is the sound of waking up one David Giratina by Mana Eversoul. Shepard reaches for a gun, wearing only a pair of pants, and runs into the hallway. He only sees Mana running down the hall, in a one piece swimsuit laughing, and saying "You wanted to be on time, dad!" Hikaru is standing in her door, wearing only a large tee-shirt, and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She spots Shepard and waves. "Don't worry this is normal around here when he needs to be at a meeting." She goes back in and closes her door to get dressed. "And I thought it was something really bad." Says Shepard, and goes back to his room to get ready for a long day.

Jacob hears and acts the same as Shepard does. That is until he feels an arm resting on his shoulder, and the soft sound of breathing. He slowly turns to see Cathy, full nude, sleeping on the bed. "Okay. I know she wasn't here when I fell asleep." He thinks before wrapping her in the bed sheet, and getting his boots on. Unlike Shepard, Jacob slept in his armor. Mana knocks at the door, "Jacob, you up?" He quickly heads to the door and opens it just enough to get out. "Yeah. What was that loud sound?" He thinks, "God, please don't let her find out about Cathy." To late. "Let me guess, Jacob. Cathy was sleeping next to you, after she got in your room last night?" He just hung his head in shame, sighing. Mana just giggled, and lead Jacob to the stairs. She's still wearing her swimsuit, but a pair of shorts over them. "I was waking up Uncle G. And yes, I'm wearing a swimsuit. I'm going for a morning swim, and then a short run. Got to stay in shape, you know. Don't worry about Cathy over this. She's done the same to me, and I think I know why." Mana heads to the door after the two reach the first floor. "John and Aunt D are making breakfast. Don't wait up." Jacob just shakes his head in wonder as she heads for the pool.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on the Normandy, and feeling very bored. Tali, Zaeed, and Garrus are talking about some of the things they've learned. Just then, Dr. Chakwas walks over and joins in. "Morning, everyone."

"Hello, doctor." Tali says nodding head.

"Hey, you're just in time." Garrus hands the doctor the pad in his hand. "Maybe you can help us understand this. It's about the girl Mana."

Zaeed just chuckles, "You really are thinking about it to much, Garrus." Giving him a little shove. "She's not going to change again.'

"You mean the Glaceon, right?" Chakwas looks over the information and smirks. "Garrus, why are you so worried? She's not any kind of threat, and that's what the Commander said."

"His just wanting to know if she can evolve anymore, or not." Tali says, "I'd like to know more about this, Cathy. I mean how can she fly and breath so high up?"

"Well, it's really not that easy to tell." Dr. Chakwas says looking at the pad in her hand. "I was wondering if you three might want to join me on a little run to the planet?" She knows full well that if this doesn't get them. Nothing ever will, and lucky for her. They are hooked!

"Can we go now?" Is all they can say.

"Wow! What smells so good?" Kasumi walks into the dining room, and sees the breakfast set out. "Never mind, I see the prize. Jacob, please hand me a plate."

Jacob hands her a plate loaded just for her by Alexis. "She thought you'd like this." The plate is loaded with bacon, eggs, and pancakes.

"Damn. She's good!" Just as Alexis (Aunt D) walks in with John tailing behind her. "Thanks, Al. Looks great!" Kasumi sits down and digs in.

"Well, "Alexis says, "it's John here you should really thank. He did the cooking." Said Luxray just blushes a little.

Thane, and Shepard are the last to enter. "Morning everyone, and how are things going today?" Thane speaks in his normal soft voice. Noting the more formal look of Alexis .

"Just a Meeting with the other legends really." Starlight says walking in dressed in a lovely office suit. " Mana's not here let?"

"Come on in, Dusk. Really it's cool, and all." Mana's voice is heard along with a another one that no one knows. "But, it's nothing really.' Bump! "Ouch, ouch. Okay, okay. I'll let you help me. You really don't care that I'm an Absol, do you?"

Rounding the corner the room, Mana's helping an Absol girl a few inches taller than her, and build almost the same. She holding Dusk up by her arm over Mana's shoulder, and both looking like a truck hit them. "What the heck happened?" Dusk looks up to see who asked, and looks right at Shepard. "What are you?" She yells, and falls backwards. Mana just helps her back up and over to the table. "I'll get a high potion, and you can ask Shepard all you want." Mana heads to the kitchen to get said item.

Dusk just looks around and tries not to get to freaked out. "um. Hello, nice to meet you." She say a little shy, and nerves seeing Alexis and Starlight. "I'm Dusk Nightsoul. I just moved here last week, and was out running when I… Well ran into Mana." If she could have, she'd have ran for it.

Shepard just chuckles seeing the torn shirt and cut off jean shorts. He does notice her left ankle is bleeding a little. "Looks more like she ran you over. Here let me see the foot."

" I think not, Shepard." Mana returns with the potions and first aid kit. "I just checked the messages as I got this. You better go with my family, and no is not an answer." Mana fixes her aunts with the look. "I think a geth ship landed on the other side of our planet." She then gets to work on Dusk's ankle.

"What's a geth?" Dusk asks, trying to let Mana treat her ankle and foot.

"Commander, maybe it's best not to tell her." Thane speaks up wanting to keep Dusk and anyone else out of any trouble. Not going to happen with Mana around.

"It's okay. You can tell her, Shepard." Mana finished the wrapping on the cut. "She's staying until that heals."

"Can I can home first?" Dusk asks hoping to leave quickly. She's not use to other mon being so helpful, or kind like Mana.

Mana hands Dusk her cell, "Here, and Shepard. Please, I'd like to know more about the Geth."

Knowing when he's lost, Shepard sits in a chair. Mana takes a chair next to Dusk, and hand her a glass of juice. Shepard sets up a small display of a geth, and opens the codex.

"The geth are a humanoid race of networked AIs. They're a robot once used as a labor force, but then they stared to evolve." Shepard thought it best to keep more to the geth and less to anything else. "I've got a geth on my team. So not all are bad, and Legion's the best to have watching your back. Not all are like him, so best to stay away from them." He points to the hologram of the geth. "This is a normal geth." Then it changes to show a larger, red geth. "This one is called Prime. A heavy trooper, and the list goes on." Alexis sees this and thinks about what Mana said about having Shepard go with them.

"Shepard, could you please join use at the meeting?" She asks hoping for a yes.

"If it's the geth, or something else from our space. It's best if I'm there to help and plan a course of action."

Starlight just nods and opens a portal to where the meeting is. "Then, let's go or we'll be later." Shepard tells Thane, Kasumi, and Jacob to just watch the house with the kids. Dusk then asks if her parents could come over and meet Mana.

"I see no problem." Tom says walking toward the portal with David putting on a coat. "Just please no wild parties." He smirks as she tries to defend herself.

"One time! It was one time, and I didn't let the school know! I.. I'm being teased aren't I?"

As Shepard and the four gods head to the meeting. Mana just flops into her chair again, and groans. Dusk leans close and hugs her. "Guess we both have a lot income, more than I thought."

"How so, Dusk?" Jacob, and John ask at the same time. Cathy and Hikaru had joined and sat down during the geth lesson. "Yeah, you sound like you've got a family like Mana's." says Hikaru.

"Well, ever hear of Keith Nightsoul?" everyone nods, Shepard's teams knows him from the week long League Battle they watched. Dusk just blushed, and turned away a little. "He's my father. The Darkrai that won the league is my dad."


	5. Chapter 5

CH.5 I don't get paid for this?

Mana, Cathy, John, and Hikaru just freeze. With the shock holding them in place, and in Mana's case a very nice hug. Jacob just couldn't help himself, and takes a photo his omni-tool. This snaps the group out of it. Mana just blushes as red as Dusk's eyes, and whimpers a little. "Dusk, please let me go. I think I'm melting from the embarrassment."

Dusk laughs letting Mana go, and then hold her hand. "Sorry. It's just I've never seen anyone get that shocked." Her shyness fades, and her bolder self now shows. "I hope you can let me stay a friend now." She looks to Mana with hope. Absol's are thought only to bring trouble by many. That's why she's hopeful for a new friend.

Mana, still blushing, nods her head slowly. "What's with her?" She thinks, "Well, her kind is always thought as a problem. I don't see why? I run into her, not the other way around." She can't really get over the warmth from the hug, or the hand still holding hers. "I don't see why not." Mana finally says, "I mean I run you over, and I should be asking if you don't mind me being…" Dusk just kisses her, and purrs loudly. Mana just back up, and falls out of her chair. "Hey, hey! Slow down there speedy."

Dusk just giggles at the Glaceon on the floor. "Sorry, I'm just so happy right now." She holds out her hand to Mana. Who takes it to stand up. "I've never had any friends so you're the first one." Dusk looks a little down at this, but shakes it off. She moves her leg and ankle seeing how they feel. "I think I can walk now. Help me up, please."

As Mana help Dusk up to test her foot, and see just how bad it is. Cathy and John are trying not to die from the laughter they're holding back. As Cathy tries to get Jacob's omni-tool to delete the picture he took of the hug. "Give it here, Jacob. I'm not letting you send that to anyone!" she growls grabbing at his arm. "Come on, Cathy. It not like it's them kissing." Knowing full well he'll get an ear full later form one or all of Mana's family. "Man, it's still worth it!" He thinks, until his tool is taken by Kasumi of all people.

"Okay. You've had your fun, and now time to get to work." Kasumi then deletes the picture, and gives Jacob his tool back. "We have a whole town to explore. Why not just have a group outing?"

"My parents will be here soon, Miss." Dusk says. Now standing, but leaning lightly on Mana for balance. "I don't think the worlds ready for you just yet. A news crew is around hoping to get something on my mom and dad." Dusk all but growls the last part. "I hate that guy, and the news he put out. It's always trashing people."

John knows who it is from the little information. "You mean Dan Digger. That trash talking Genger, right?" Dusk nods her head, and growls. "Thought so, and yeah you're right, Dusk. We stay put for the day, or till he leaves town." John just sparks a little showing his anger at the reporter.

Thane notices the teens are all very mad about this person. "My I ask, just what did this reporter do to you that has you so mad?" He almost wished he hadn't asked now. The glares from the five teens could kill a reaper, times ten. "Or is it as bad as you make it sound?"

"Worse." Cathy's voice is dark and hateful. "When we got back from a trip with the school to the beach, and a few of the students were hurt. He tried to pin it on use, because of the fact that we saved those kids." Cathy paced a bit trying not to stomp. Mana spoke next, "He wanted the town to see us as a problem, and kick us out of school. You see, Thane. We're a team for the schools battle league, and have won four of five battles." Mana looks grim. "On the beach trip, a few of the students went to explore a cave. Nothing major happened, and later we looked around the cave." Dusk was watching Mana closely seeing the anger in her eyes, and saw the same in the others. Jacob felt a chill in the air, and hoped it wasn't Mana's doing. "A few of the new kids were with us, and asking about battle how a battle worked. Being new to the battle fields at the school, and needing a heads up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Flash back. Two months ago.)

"So," John points out the wall on the map he made in the sand, "The best thing to do here is watch out for the small dip, and the loss wall plate. It's got me a few times in the past." He's wearing a pair of red swim trunks, and shades.

"Yeah, I've lost a few bits of fur there." Mana walks over wearing a light blue one piece swimsuit that hugs her snuggly. "Best if you try to stay out of there, and let someone with fur run it." She tells the Vaporeon girl, and points to her tail. "I lost the fur from my tail, and it was painful."

"Thanks guys. It's a huge help." The girl runs off to talk with her team. Cathy joins Mana and John, She's wearing a two piece of white and blue. "So you two were helping the new kids?" Cathy hands them a soda each.

"Yeah," Mana answers, "better to know where the arena's weak plating is, before losing your skin. Fur in my case, and that was no fun." She pops the top off and drinks. She takes notice of the news van, and Hikaru fast walking to them. "Hey Hikaru, why you walking so fast?"

Hikaru's wearing her two piece sliver swimsuit. "It's that reporter, Dan Digger, and guess what he's wanting." If she was any madder, she'd be on fire and melting the sand. "That jerk is still mad about us turning away his kid."

"Can't be helped, and it's for his own safety." Mana shares her soda with Hikaru. "That kid can't fight, and that's the true. Even more so, that he really doesn't want to fight." She shakes her head, spotting said Genger tries to get one of the teachers to talk about something. "Let's get out of here. I hear of a cave near the cliff face. You all want to look?"

John just shrugs and they walk off to the cave.

(At the cave)

A small group of freshmen are looking around, and trying to see if anything is worth taking home. Rocks, shells, or other stuff for a keep sake.

"Find anything yet?" ,asks the Vaporeon girl from earlier to her twin sister a Jolteon girl.

"Nope, and what about, Sara?'

"Same here, Gold. Guess we better look else where."

Nether saw or heard the feral Tentacruel sliding up behind them. At the same time, Mana and crew are walking to the enters of the cave. "Looks nice and cool inside. I wonder if anything is worth…" The scream of two girls cut off her words as the four run headlong into the cave.

Running in they see the two girls being hold by a feral Tentacruel. ("Feral?" Jacob asks." As in not anthro like us." Mana says. Nodding his head, "Okay, I get it.") It was trying to drag them to its mouth, and eat them. Both girls pound on it with iron tail, and shadow ball. But it just knocks them into the wall, knocking them out. It stops as Team Soul growl and step where it can see them.

"They are not for you, monster." Mana growls out and fires a shadow ball. This time it feels the hit, as it loses any eye, and drops the girls. "Cathy, extreme speed and grab them. John, Hikaru, with me. Let's kill this thing, before it kills again." The three nod and move out doing the parts needed. Quickly wrapping the two girls in her tail, Cathy pulls them to a safe distance. "Clear!", she yells.

"Good girl. Now dragon pulse, and rip it apart." Mana digs into two the skin of the beast and, point blank, uses ice shard. Cutting deep into the Tentacruel, and giving John a clear shot at the heart. As Cathy's attack hits it square in the mouth, breaking its jaws. "Hikaru, use psychic to hold it and John finish it with charge beam!" Doing as said, Hikaru holds it still as John lands the killing blow. The feral mon dies, but tries to blast them with an attack that hits the walls. A cave in was started, and them quickly run for the enters, with the two girls hold by Mana and John.

A blast of dust blows out form the enters of the cave as a few teachers look for Mana and her team, hoping to ask if her god father could help with the arena, and see the dust cloud. Running to it Mana, and team walk over holding the girl, Sara and Gold. Cut and bloody, but very alive to many peoples relief. The two started to wake up. John puts down Gold, and Mana sets down Sara next to her sister. "Hey, you two."Mana says softly "How you feeling? Anything broken?"

"No, not really anything here. How about you sis?" says Sara as she looks over Mana.

"Not too bad her here, and the view is nice." Gold purrs giving Mana the same look.

"uh? What are you looking at?" Mana asks and feels very scared as they purr moving to her

"At you, and that lovely fur you have. I'm Sara." Sara purrs out kissing Mana's nose, make her jump back.

"I'm Gold her twin, sweaty." She pounces Mana, and nuzzles her neck. Mana just pushes her away. "Down girls, down. I'm not into that." Everyone laughs as Mana tries to run away from them.

Later at the school Dan Digger wait to interview the group as they leave the school. "Mana Eversoul, Is it true that you tried to kill those two girls with a cave in?"

"No and for your information pound scum. It was a feral Tentacruel, and don't lie about it." Mana just growls at him.

"But Your team was there and.." Gold, John, and Mana just hit him knocking him out.

(End Flash back)

"I see what you mean, Mana." Dusk growls, "He wants to just turn everything into a personal gain bit." She sparks a bit, and Jacob jumps back from his set.

"Whoa! I thought only John here could do that." Kasumi almost shouts.

"Absol's can learn moves like thunder. So, it normal to see one spark like Dusk here." John answers coolly, "A jack of all moves if you will think of it."

Thane takes note of this and files it away for later. "The twins you saved, Mana. How have they been after the ordeal?"

A groan is the only thing she gives as her head rests on the table. "Hikaru, please talk them."

"Sure." Hikaru steps back as Kasumi drinks her orange juice. "They wish to marry Mana."

Thane laughs, Jacob gives the bug eye look, and one spit take from the thief.

(At the Hall of Origin)

Shepard was more then shocked at what all he sees, but breathless as to the number of legends that gathered for the meeting. A Raikou girl was with him as he tried to find her father. "Kat are you sure he's this way?"

"Yup! I smell mommy by too." Kat Potter holds Shepard's hand as she leads the way, and sniffing now and then to find her father's scent. Tom floats overhead and sees Shepard being lead by Kat.

"I take it she got loss?" he asks. Knowing it might be something else.

"Hi, Uncle Tom." She says bouncing up and down.

"I was just talking to Catharine, the Mew woman you asked to help me. When she walked by looking scared." Shepard says as Kat hugs Tom as he lands. "I just couldn't leave her like that."

"Thank you for that, sir." A gently soft said. Looking to the voice they see a Raikou woman walk over.

"Mommy!" Kat runs and pounces her mother. "This is Mister Shepard, and he was helping me look for Daddy."

"I couldn't let her wonder around without someone watching over her." He smiles, holding out his hand. "Just glad I could help."

"Ah! The human that I heard would be here. I'm Éclair Potter, and a pleasure to meet a gentle man." She take the hand in a firm grip.

"That's some grip you have, Miss." Shepard says releasing her hand, gives his a shake to get feeling back. "Are all women as strong as you and your daughter?"

"No, no. I just spend more time working out is all, and please call me Éclair." She laughs as his eyebrows rise.

Tom chuckles a bit before says, "We need to start soon. You have everything you need, John?"

"Yes. Just lead the way, please." Shepard nods his head. "Goodbye Éclair, and Kat. I hope to see you again."

"Bye, Shepard." Kat says waving as he walks off. "We'll wait for you." Adds Éclair purring loudly.

Shepard just facepams as Tom laughs at the purring from Éclair. "Just can't turn it off, can you?"

"Laugh it up, Tom. Laugh it up."

A half hour later and the hall is ready the news. Tom has Shepard at the front with David, Alexis, and Starlight. "My fellow mon, and friends. I would like to intrudes Commander John Shepard. He will be sitting in, and giving information about the ship that landed in the dessert in Hoenn."

Shepard walks to the front as the mon talk softly among themselves. "Thank you." He nods to Catharine, and she brings up the screen showing the ship. "This ship is a geth scout ship, but has parts from a reaper built into it." Again he nods the Catharine for the next picture. "This one is a Reaper I faced a few years back named Sovereign. Looking at the two beside each other I found them to be the same."

"Just how is that possible?" Groudon asked.

"I think he rebuilt himself as this ship to try again to bring the rest of the reapers to our space." Shepard pressed on. "He never got that done. I found a way to lock the reapers out of our space by using a large mass relay. He may be here to find another way, or to kill me."

This didn't sit well with the group, and many shouted about this thing being here. David just growled and moved next the Shepard. "I feel that it's he for him, yes. But I know that it's never going to get that chance." He looks to the group before him. "I say we wait and see just what Sovereign does first. Then, if a city is going to be harmed, we teach him not to look around here."

"It may not be that easy, David." Shepard give a nod for the next picture. "it's the troops that are the only real threat. He's without any more then a hundred, and all light troops. A well placed attack and he'll never see the Normandy coming. But, he can jump from platform to platform. It his body, the ship that needs to be killed."

"And the best way is what, Commander?" This time an Entei asked looking very mad. Little Kat yells out, "Hit it with lighting!" This gets a laugh from some of the mon, and Sheppard an idea.

"That might just work, Kat." He says nodding. "Yes, a huge lighting storm could overload his shields and make him an easier target."

"Easy thing to make, and push to him." A female Lugia says. "Just need to get it ready now is all."

"Then we have a plan, and I'm sure it'll hurt him to no end." Sheppard says as the meeting moves to back up plans and attack placement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Chakwas waits for her team, and a responses from Shepard. Jacob answer instead, "Yes, Doctor? What's the problem up there?"

"Just a case of cabin fever, Jacob. I'm coming to you with a team, but I can't get the Commander. Mind telling me way?"

"He's at a meeting with some of the, well gods of this planet. I'd never would have believed it. But, they are real gods. Who are you bringing down?"

"Tali, Garrus, and Zaeed are coming with my. I thought that it'd best to have them."

"Okay, I'll leave a line open." Cathy pipes up. "Why? I could just meet them like I did you guys?"

"Who's that?" Zaeed asks. "Sounds like a damn kid."

"One that can kick your.." Jacob places his hand over her snout. "Just try to be nice, Zaeed. Cathy, please, meet them and bring them here."

"Okay, Jacob."

Tali hits Zaeed's arm, "Can't you just shut up for once!"

"What?" Garrus just groans saying, "Load up, and lets go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Cathy flies to meet the shuttle, and lead it back. Dusk's parents knock at the door, and wait. Mana waves at Jacob the get him to look her way. "Can you guys hide in the work shop? I don't know just how this will…"

"Mana I'd like you to meet my dad, and mom." Dusk says as she bring them to her and Jacob. "Oops."

"Heh." Keith snouts. "Guess I should have gone to that meeting then." The Darkrai reachs out a hand. "Nice to meet you, pal. I'm Keith Nightsoul, and this is my wife Kell."

"Hello, I hope this isn't a bad time." Kell says.

"I'm Jacob, and it's a pleasure." He shakes hands with Keith. "Just got word that are doctor is coming down to meet are friends here."

Mana breaths again, and sighs. "Man, I thought for sure it'd go the other way. Nice to meet you too." She adds as Dusk giggles at her.

"You said that you hurt yourself on your run, Dusk." Kell says hugging her daughter. "You're okay right? Why the doctor then?"

"Cabin fever she said. I think the team with her is just bored Jacob." Mana throws out hoping to keep Kell from getting to worried.

"That's my best guess to. Still she's been wanting to get a better look at some of your people. Guess house sitting at the same time won't hurt." Jacob catches on and help with the true.

"Okay, then where should we wait for this other team?" Keith asks.

"Just follow me to the living room, and we'll wait there." Mana says pointing down the hallway, and leads them to the large living room.

Half hour later and Cathy leads Dr. Chakwas, Tali, Garrus, and Zaeed(who is spotting a hand print on his face from Cathy) enter the living room. They're holding a few med-scanners the doctor brought with her.

"Hey, Zaeed." Kasumi throws him an ice pack. "Didn't learn did you." She smirks as Cathy just huffs and floats over to the couch. Landing next to Mana, and sighs. Mana just looks over at the man, and sighs also. "Never be that rude again, old man."

"I got it the first time, kid." Zaeed states handing the scanner over to Tali. "I just don't always catch myself in time."

"Yes, well please try to do better." Chakwas says, "Her claws could have done worse."

"Then what I already have for a face? Hard to see that, Doctor." Zaeed founds an open set and sits down.

"Look at the, Garrus." Tali nods to Dusk and her parents. "So many of them and looks like some are more scary in person."

"Only if you get them mad." Garrus walks over to help with set up.

"Hey, what are you doing there, Doctor?" Mana asks hearing the clicking of part.

"Just a med-scanner I brought with me. I was hoping to get a scan if you are okay with it?"

"Sure, I don't mind." Mana gets up and walks over to the scanner looking it over. "Should we set it up elsewhere?"

"No need, young lady. It scans are safe and can look past your clothes." Chakwas smiles as Mana looks closer at it. "This is the first time we've meet face to face. I'm Dr. Chakwas."

"Mana Eversoul. It's a pleasure Doctor. Now just where should I stand?"

Gently Chakwas leads Mana by pushing on her shoulder. "Just stand here, please. Then, I'll need you to lay down on the bed there."

"Okay." Mana lays on the bed , but quickly sets up. "Let me take off me jacket first." She pulls her jacket off, and throws it to John.

"Why are you wearing a Jacket indoors?" asks Tali.

"It's set with a AC. I'm an ice type, and I found it a little warm in here is all." Mana says as she lays down again.

"Now just relax, and breath normal." Chakwas tells Mana. "This will be quicker that way."

Mana lays still and breaths normal as the scanner passes over her body. Cathy looks over as Hikaru steps over to see what's on the screen.

"You're a very good person, Doctor." Hikaru says, "You wanting to get a scan of everyone?"

"If they want to, yes." She looks at Hikaru and blinks. "You have a third eye?"

"What? Oh, the gem here you mean." Points to her forehead. "It's just a gem that I have is all."

"She's never seen an Espeon before, Hikaru." Mana says after the scanner beeped. "Is that it, Doctor?"

"Yes, Mana. Thank you for that. Would you like to go next, Hikaru?"

"Sure." She helps Mana up and lays down next. "I'd like to look at my scan after it's done, please"

"Of course, dear." Dr. Chakwas says as the other line up to help the doctor out.

So you all don't worry. Dr. Chakwas has all her med-data locked in a different place so the Illusive Man can't see it.

Sovereign is back and out for blood! Guess he never learned that you just can't win it all. Next chapter, He's back!


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6 Returned to her.

In between the worlds of space and time. The Unown are holding a pair of morphic pokemon. The two try to send a message for help with the Lucario's aura, and the Espeon's psychic powers. It makes to the meeting and David gives a feral roar at what he both sees and hears. This gets everyone's attention. The rage in his eyes makes it clear that he's enraged, and ready to kill.

"It's Dan, and Karin!" David roars, "The Unown has them and won't let them go." He looks to Starlight and Tom. A needful look on his face for help, and they nod.

"Commander, I can't ask you to help with is. Once we drag the Unown here, and save Mana's birth parents. It'll be best if you stay out of the way." Tom tells Shepherd, and start to build power to drag the foolish Unown to them in the hall. Starlight adds her power to Tom's and they pull hard at the space where the two are.

Back with the Unown they fight to stop the call for help. Only to be pulled away with the lesser creatures. Once they find that the pulling has stopped, and look around. They try to run with the prize they took! "Not going to happen." Comes a very, very clear thought as gun shots bring down six of them. Looking to where the shots came from and freeze with fear. Standing rifle ready was Shepherd, with shredder ammo set, and holding the same look he gave Saran's corpse when Sovereign used it. "Release them now, or we will kill you." Nodding to either side of himself, and smiles. Every legend of the world was there, and portal to dive into. The Unown know then and there is was over, but would not let them have these prizes alive!

Too bad David was already in the way and getting the pair clear. "Damn you all, Unown!" He roars using dragon breath, and burning another dozen out of the forty left in the hall. "It was a nightmare for me, but now YOU WILL GIVE THEM BACK!" This time he fires aura sphere and it's huge!

Tom adds his Judgement, Alexis her Roar of Time, and Starlight her Spaical Rend for a huge explosion that kills all but on Unown. It hit the floor hard leaving a small crater. Shepherd move closer, rifle pointing at it. As he gets to the crater, and watches for any movement. It opens its one eye and looks around. Like it's just woke up, and scared. A second Unown comes from the smoke and screams flying right at the Commander! Only to be stopped by the hurt and bused Unown. The one that made for the attack glowed red and metal like. Shepherd then pints to the metal one and fires, killing it and finding it to be an A.I.

"Looks like it was controlling them somehow." He says picking up a piece of it, and seeing what it was. "Has this ever happened before Tom? And more over, why kidnapping?" Shepherd looks to the Arceus and waits for an answer.

"Never like this, no." Walking over patting the only Unown to live out of this little fight. "They normally just watch and help. I can't begin to understand what could do this, but it looks old. Not like us, but still old.' He thinks for a moment as they try to guess about it. Shepherd just takes it and pulls out a bag he keeps for these kind of things.

"I can wait for later. Right now I'm more worried about.." He turns to sees the two now standing and being hugged by David.

"You're both okay, now. It's over, and I will take you to Mana soon." David was holding them close, and letting the Espeon cry. She is a lovely, if not dirty looking, female Espeon. The male Lucario looked like he just finished a fight with a truck.

"Nice to be back home, David. How has little Mana been?" asked the male.

"Well, first let me show you both the other one that stopped the Unown." David points to Shepherd and waves the man over. As Tom starts to talk with him about getting in the fight, when told not to. "This is Commander John Shepherd." Shepherd sticks out his hand for a hand shake. "John meet Dan Eversoul," he pat the male Lucario on the shoulder as he turns to shake hands, "And Karin Eversoul. Mana's birth father and mother that went missing long ago." Karin the Espeon turns and smiles still holding tight to David, but does shake his hand with her own.

"A pleasure to meet you both, and welcome back." Shepherd said and then smiles at David. "Think Mana would like to see them as a late present for her birthday, David?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The living room was comfy, and Dusk's parents had left after a few hours. Both know full well that there daughter was safe. Mana trades another blow with Jacob as they spare a little to let Dr. Chakwas see how Mana moves. Then a portal opens up and out step Shepherd, and Mana's family. Smirking as the hide something behind the group.

"Hey, everyone. How'd it go at the meeting?" Hikaru asks. "Okay what's going on?" She know very well a surprise was coming and she wasn't share what it was.

"Well, " John Shepherd started. "Not too bad a meeting, and all. What with us finding out about the Unown and these two." He steps to the side as Mana turns to look at him. Only to see something she never thought could happen. Her Mom and Dad stepped forward, and she ran to them.

"Mom! Dad! You're here? You're really here!" She jumps into them as they hug her with tears of joy. "It's not a dream, You really are here." Mana cries softly as she feels the aura of the two. Knowing it to be real.

"Look at you , Mana." Karin says pulling her daughter to way both her and her mate can see the Glaceon. "You grow, and evolved into this? You're beautiful! I'm so very proud of you." She kisses Mana gently on the forehead like her did some many times before the Unown took them away.

Dan gives her a good long look, Seeing his mate/her mother in how she's build, and feels her aura. It's strong. "Mana. Looks like you got my aura strengths, but just how well can you use it?" She smirks using her aura to show just how things have been for her, and the friends she has made. Dan is proud of her control over it, and the care she puts into it. "Good work, dear. You're making me very proud." He hugs her again and left her up off her feet. "But you still my baby girl." He teases, making her blush red.

Mana the has her family meet her team of friends and is surprised by Dusk again. This time in a hug with Dusk's chin resting on her right shoulder. She whisper to Mana, "I very happy for you, sweetie." Mana just hold Dusk's arms and smiles. Giving the Absol a kiss in return, and blushing even redder. "Man! She's just too lovely to not fall for." She wishes and hopes to maybe become more with Dusk.

Over in the desert Sovereign was having a really bad day. First, it rains for hours on end till he has to move up into the clouds to hide. Then lighting starts to pound on the haul of his body. Taking out weapons, shields, and knocking him almost out of the sky. To top it off in a very painful way for him. A ship drop on him from a rift in space time, but it's then followed by a second ship. On both of these ships is the one things, and two people he could never have wanted to meet. This forces him to change to a rebuilt geth prime body, and escape the crash with only fifty geth. Now he leads them on foot to the town to begin his plans.

From the crash site walk two old friends as they head to the town that is near by, and a sassy A.I. is just talking up a storm. "Chief, these people are very interesting. I think we'll be very happy with once we take out those robots."

Serra-117 just shakes his heads at how luck once more saved his life. "I won't get my hopes up just yet, Cortana. But I need a little workout after that landing."

Jorge just laughed at his old friend, and lifted his minigun. "It's a lot like old times, John. Besides, I bet the women are something to see for once."

Cortana would have rolled her eyes if she could. "Robot killing first, Jorge. Then babe watching."

The three laughed as Jorge gives a," Yes, mom." And walk after the robots they plan on turning into scrape metal. Up above them a female Lugia watch as the two groups move to the town outside the desert and a day walk throw the forest. She quickly fly to tell Tom the news, and hopes she's not to late with it.

Now this is the big change up, and the Chief with Noble 5? How are things going to go from here, and can it really be as bad as it looks? I can tell you this much, and not give it away. Sovereign is not having a good day.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7 Just another day at the office.

Silver the female Lugia flow as fast as she could, and with good reason to do so. The good news was Sovereign lost his ship body, and now was moving with only fifty troops. A huge tilt in everyone's favor from the two hundred plus he might have had. The bad news was they are moving through the forest and straight for the nearest town. What she was really worried about was the two other robots that walked away from the crash site. Hoping that she'd make it to Tom and his home before things really hit the fan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the forest the two Spartans walked following the trail that the robots left. To say it wasn't without trouble would be a huge lie, because it's about to get load and messy. One of the geth was lining up a shot on Jorge, and fired. The thing is shields for a Spartan are made to take larger, heavier round. Not a grain of sand sized shot with the force of a truck. It only bounced off the shield, and the two ducked for cover. John pulled out his SRS99 sniper rifle, and returned the shot. It takes the geth's head clean off, and the kinetic barriers never even slowed it down. It was looking one sided till the geth primes walk out, and there are six of them.

"Shit!" shouts Jorge and dives for the rock nearby. He drops his minigun and pulls out M392 DMR. With a quick look over the rock he sights and fires at the prime. The shot takes out the left arm, and it keeps moving forward. "John! A little help here would be nice!" He does another pop and shot this time taking the eye out. Mean time John had hit the dirt and rolled to cover of a tree.

"Cortana can you hack these thing?" John asks as he switched to his MA37 Assault Rifle, and started to grind the other geth prime down. "Sorry, Chief! I can't get in without them getting in and locking the suits." John just groans at the luck and shots out the primes knees. "Anything else you can try, or is it the normal way?" John knows that his "normal way" was what blow up the first Halo. At least this time he didn't need to worry about the Flood. "Just like old times, Chief. The good kind of scary we know works." This got a smirk from him, and a nod.

Jorge just shakes his head. "God, what did I miss out on." The rock then gives a very clear growl as the geth move in. "What the.." He couldn't finish the line as the rock turned out to be one of the creatures. But it was different from the others Cortana showed them on the HUD. It looked more feral, and really pissed off. "Uh-oh." One geth prime moved to push the stone creature away only to find a fist in its chest. "RHYDON!" It roared and throws the geth into the others. Its roar is heard across the forest, and calls other feral pokemon to the fight. All John could do was shake his head, and sigh. "It's never that easy, pal." For the first time ever John is about to get proven wrong.

Two of the larger packs of feral pokemon living in the forest hear the call. One pack is a huge group of Arcanine lead by a very large female. She gives a howl and the pack move to help the Rhydon. The second It a pride of Luxray led by a just as large female. She hears the howl of her sister and roars. Quickly the pride moves to the fight. The two groups meet halfway and run alongside each other. The two groups are known to mix with each other every so often, and gives them an edge in any fight. The town near by knows of them as the protectors of the forest. The large group moves into the area and quickly surrounds the geth and Spartans.

"Okay. Now might be a good time to just finish the robots, and try to save ourselves." Cortana says. She just wished to know if they could really do it. John and Jorge look at the odds around them. Only to be shot at by the geth again, and running for cover. But the geth are fewer in numbers, and as the few smaller troop units are dragged into the open by the Arcanine/Luxray teams. John steps on the prime that he shot the knees off of, and rips out the spine.

"Luxray." Is what John hears next to him, and he just freezes. This one is double the others around it. Giving the feeling of rare power, and nods it's head in approval for his work. "Chief, I think that's the lead female. But she's huge!" Cortana states as John slowly nods back to her. To his surprise she smirks and turns to the other five geth.

Jorge gets about the same treatment from the Arcanine leader. Cortana checks the video from his helmet. "Jorge I think you have a friend there too." He just chuckles as the robot comes at him at a dead run. "Glad to have you around, friend!" Jorge grabs the geth and flips it over his shoulder, and rips the arm off. The fire hound bites down on the robot and burns it with its fangs. Melting the chest and inner workings into scrape metal. "A real hound of fire over here, guys." Jorge takes a note of the build of it, and sees it's a third bigger than the rest around them. Four geth left to fight and the odds are looking good.

The last four units pair up and attack the S-II's at a dead run. Before they can fire a shot, and do any real damage. The blue/black lions, that Cortana find out quickly for John they are Luxray, use Thunderbolts to overload and destroy the guns. Now that it's hand to hand the Spartans hustler their guns, and pound the robots into the ground. John grabs and pulls one over his shoulder and puts it in a head lock. The Luxray rams the other, and discharges into it knocking it off line as it sparks form the change. John rips the geth's head and then shoves it down into the chest. Killing the machine and letting it fall before him.

Jorge just bear hugs one as the Arcanine blast the other by breathing fire. Jorge squeezed hard and heard the metal body groan, then break as it fall he grab an arm smashing his knee into the chest. Crashing the power core inside as the lights dim as his friend just melts the other down to an oversized paperweight. "Very nice bit of work you did there, pal." Jorge then is pounced and nuzzled by the big hound. John and Cortana look over to hear him laughing. They also see one other thing. "Jorge. I think she really like you." A playful bark is heard from the large female and then sit back to let him up.

Looking around and finding that they are being felt alone. The two Spartans the start talking over what they should do. As the two large females sit down next to them, and give a few growls to the large pack. They send the pack off in groups of two, and a group of a half dozen pairs to the town. Cortana is surprise by this, but doesn't say anything to her Spartans.

"So they're smart enough to have group watch the flank." Jorge states shaking his head at seeing this, and smirks. "That town's not too far off John. Those things will kill a lot of people before they can be stopped by the police force."

John thinks for a mount only to have his thought derailed by the Luxray. She just pushes him again and looks off in a direction. "I think she's wanting us to go that way." He sighs as the female purrs at him. "Great. Now I have to worry about this one wanting to stay with us."

"Maybe she knows a shortcut to the town?" Cortana voice her thought, and Jorge is pushed like John. "I think they know the best route to go around here. It's their home after all." Cortana thinks for a moment and says, "Alright then. Lead on to town then." The four run an easy pace to the town, and within half an hour. They see their goal just down a hill, and fifteen more minutes of running.


End file.
